El bello durmiente
by Camila Sakuragi1
Summary: ¿Cual es la razón por la cual Rukawa se queda siempre dormido ?


Kaede Rukawa , ese chico de cabello negro y ojos azules , que hace suspirar a todas las chicas de la preparatoria Shohoku dormía en su escritorio como todas las mañanas . Su profesora de matemáticas le había llamado la atención otra vez pero el chico no se despertaba , sólo babeaba su escritorio mientras sus compañeras de clase lo miraban embobadas . Pero por qué se quedaba dormido ??? Cuál era la razón que hacía que siempre estuviera cansado a la mañana ??? Ese era uno de los misterios más difíciles de resolver en todo Kanagawa . Yagami sensei : "Rukawa !!!! , te estoy llamando !!!! Dame la respuesta del problema 3 !!!! RUKAWA !!!!" Pero el alumno no le contestaba , solo balbuceo algo Rukawa : "Do'hado" Yagami Sensei :"QUEE !?!?!?" Rukawa siguió durmiendo y haciendo oídos sordos a la profesora toda la clase .El jugador estrella del equipo de basket se despertó cuando el timbre que anunciaba el recreo sonó y tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al gimnasio , hoy tenía práctica después de clases , en el pasillo se encontró con su rival Hanamichi Sakuragi que después de cruzar un par de palabras hostiles con él lo siguió hasta el gimnasio , ahí se encontraba ya todo el equipo incluyendo a la hermana menor del capitán que ya no miraba tanto al número 11 como antes , todos se fueron a practicar un poco tiros libres . Extrañamente la ayudante del coach no había llegado , lo que les llamó mucho la atención porque ella no es de llegar tarde o faltar sin aviso . Akagi :"Dónde estará Ayako ??" Kogure :"Es muy extraño que no haya venido" Riyota :"Ayako !!! Dónde estás mi amor ??" Sakuragi : "Ajajajaja Riyuchin , seguro que está con su novio" Riyota : "QUEEE ???? A vos te contó algo Sakuragi ???? Porfa contáme !!! , no me digan que no tengo esperanzas !!!!" Riyota se largó a llorar y Akagi le dió un golpe a Sakuragi Akagi :"Tonto , no lo hagas deprimirse y pónganse a trabajar" Sakuragi se agarró la cabeza , tenía un chichón enorme producto del golpe del gorila Sakuragi :"Gori está bien pero no me golpees" Todo el equipo se dedicó a entrenar Haruko :"Que raro que Ayako no haya llegado , ella es muy puntual" La alumna de 2do año entró corriendo al gimnasio , estaba sin aliento después de correr por toda la escuela , los jugadores se quedaron inmovibles al verla entrar , cuando al fín pudo recuperarse un poco se disculpó con los jugadores y con el profesor Anzai el cual solo miraba toda la escena sin emitir más que una risa graciosa . Ayako se dirigió a la hermana del capitán y le hizo un comentario Ayako : "Haruko después tengo que hablar con vos" Para qué quiere hablar Ayako con Haruko ??? esa era la pregunta que rondaba cerca de dos jugadores de Shohoku , uno por amor a la ayudante de Anzai y el otro por ser tan guardabosques de su adorada hermanita . L práctica terminó y los chicos se fueron a las duchas , Hanamichi se fue discutiendo con Rukawa que a pesar de haber estado jugando al basket no estaba muy cansado , Riyota se fue empujado por Mitsui porque el chico se quería quedar a ver de que hablaban Ayako y Haruko y el Gori se fue tranquilo mientras Kogure lo convencía de que no era nada que le importara a él . Ayako se acercó a Haruko . Ayako : "Haruko chan , te invito a una fiesta . Es la despedida de soltara de mi prima y como no tiene muchas amigas me pidió que la organizara , vamos vení que te vas a divertir , yo hablo con tu hermano para que te deje" Haruko : "Una fiesta ??? Bueno hace mucho que no voy a una , donde la hace ???" Ayako : "Este ... es un secreto pero vení a casa antes y nos vamos desde ahí" Haruko : "Ahh bueno" Ayako se fué hacia los vestidores a hablar con el capitán del equipo , mientras hablaba había varios ojos siguiendola con un poco de celos . Ayako : "Capitán tengo que hablar con vos" Akagi : "Cuál es el problema Ayako??" Les contestó mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla , el pelo mojado del capitán dejaba gotitas en su remera blanca que contrastaba con su tez oscura ( esto es para Arisu ) Ayako : " Bueno es que estoy organizando una fiesta para mi prima y quiero que venga Haruko , es en mi casa" Akagi : "Si , no creo que haya problemas , yo le aviso a mis padres , cuando es ???" Ayako : "Este sábado , es una fiesta de chicas por eso no invité a ninguno de ustedes" Akagi : "No hay problema yo la llevo a tu casa" Ayako :"Genial , gracias Capi" le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo , peor esta escena era seguida por un chico no muy alto de pelo enrulado que al ver lo que hizo el objeto de su afecto se enfureció y quiso correr hacia ellos pero fué detenido por el subcapitán del equipo y el número 14 .  
  
Es sábado a la noche y en la casa de los Akagi la hija menor se pone un vestidito para ir a una fiesta . Haruko : "Este estará bien ??" se pregunta mientras se mira en el espejo , siente golpear a la puerta , es su hermano que le dice que se apure . La chica le contesta que yá casi está lista , se pone los zapatos y sale de su cuarto al comedor . Su vestimenta es inspeccionada por dos ojos negros . Akagi : "Así vas a salir ??" Le pregunta el hermano mayor , la chica mira su vestido . Haruko : "Pero hermano , no te gusta ??? Me queda muy mal ???" Akagi : "No le falta un poco de tela ??? Es demasiado corto" Haruko : "Ahhh Hermano , se usa así , no querrás que vaya de monja o si ??"  
  
Akagi :"Bueno ..." Haruko : "mejor , vamos a lo de Ayako" Los dos chicos partieron a la casa de la organizadora de la fiesta . El capitán de Shohoku manejaba sin emitir sonido lo que hacía poner un poco incomoda a su hermana , que temía sus ataques de celos otra vez . Llegaron a una casa bastante grande para ser en Japón donde se escuchaba música de fiesta desde afuera . Haruko se bajó del auto y tocó timbre mientras su hermano estacionaba en coche . La puerta se abrió y salió una chica con un vestido negro ajustado ultracorto , el pelo alborotado y una sonrisa amplia , de no ser porque era la casa de ella no la hubieran reconocido . Ayako : "Hola Haruko !!!, Takenori no te preocupés por tu hermana que va a estar bien" Le dijo a un Akagi totalmente sorprendido . Haruko : "Nos vemos hermano !!" le dijo sonriente y se fueron por la puerta dejando al capitán solo y pensando que hizo mal en dejar a su hermana ahí .  
  
Nagisa : "Ayako !!! Quién era ese bombón que estaba en la puerta ??? Lo hubieras traído a la fiesta !!!" Ayako : "Ajajajaja ese es el capitán del equipo que vino a traer a su hermana , chicas ella es Haruko , una compañera de escuela" Todas : "Hola !!" Haruko : "Hola" Ayako : "Ahh Haruko , te tenés que cambiar la ropa , así no vas a poder entrar al lugar a donde vamos" Haruko : "Por qué ?? A donde vamos ??" Nagisa : "Cómo a donde vamos ??? Es una despedida de soltera" Ayako : "Este ... No te preocupes yo te presto ropa" Ayako se llevó a Haruko a su cuarto , sacó un vestido rojo muy cortito y se lo dió a Haruko , cuando se puso el vestido la sentó frente al espejo y la maquilló y la peinó . Haruko : "Ayako vos creés que estoy bien así ??? No es demasiado ???" Ayako : "noo están genial , vamos a ver que opinan las chicas" Se fueron las dos al piso de abajo donde estaban un grupo de mujeres descorchando un Champagne . Haruko estaba un poco incomoda con esa ropa y esos tacos tan altos pero si decían que tenía que ir así otra cosa no podía hacer , después de todo no iba a arruinar la fiesta . Ayako : "Chicas miren !!! No está genial ???" Todas : "Ahh si genial !!! Estás perfecta!!!!" Nagisa : "Esto hay que celebrarlo con un champusito" Todas brindaron y le ofrecieron una copa a Haruko la cual brindó con ellas . después de que se terminaron varias botellas de vino y Champagne , y de que estuvieran todas un poco entonadas llegó la hora de salir . Ayako : "Bueno chicas nos vamos ??" Todas : "Siiii a divertirnos !!!" Se fueron todas al garaje de la casa , los padres de Ayako tiene una minivan que le prestaron a su sobrina para que pudieran salir todas Se acomodaron todas en los asientos de atrás menos Ayako que iba guiando a su prima por el camino , llegaron a lo que era una especia de boliche bailable pero para el asombro de Haruko no había mucha cola y todas las personas que entraban eran mujeres , Estacionaron en el subsuelo del lugar y entraron , dentro del lugar que estaba casi en penumbras había pequeñas mesas muy simples que estaban dispuestas al rededor de un escenario , todo el público era femenino pero los mozos eran hombres muy bien vestidos . Ayako habló con el gerente que las llevó hasta la mesa que tenían reservada que daba justo frente al escenario . se sentaron y pidieron algo de tomar .  
  
No muy lejos de allí se encontraba Hanamichi Sakuragi muy bien vestido de traje y con el pelo prolijamente peinado ,en aroma de su perfume suave se sentía por toda la cuadra , caminaba sólo , en silencio , con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro , iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no advirtió que una motocicleta rosa se acercaba a sus espaldas . Youhei : Ehhh es Hanamichi !!!! Sakuragi : "Ajajajaja hola chicos como están ??" Youhei : "Hanamichi a donde vás tan bien vestido y a esta hora de la noche ???" Takamiya : "Tenés una cita ??? Por que no me conseguiste alguna chica a mí también ??" Sakuragi : "Ajajajaja no es eso tontos , es que tengo que ir a trabajar " Ookusu : "A esta hora ???" Sakuragi : "Si es que conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo , estoy ahorrando para comprarle algo a Haruko para su cumpleaños" Youhei : "Y se puede saber donde trabajás" Sakuragi : "Este .... es que me dá vergüenza , se me hace tarde chau" y el pelirrojo salió corriendo dejando a sus amigos sin habla , en qué andará Hanamichi ??? eso es lo que intrigaba a sus cuatro mejores amigos . Mientras tanto Hanamichi llegó a su destino , le mostró el papel al seguridad de la puerta y este lo dejó entrar , el gerente que lo estaba esperando lo acompañó a su oficina . Gerente : "Hola muchacho , así que querés trabajar acá ??" Sakuragi : "Si señor" Gerente : "Veo que tenés condiciones , mirá que es un trabajo difícil" Sakuragi : "Si señor , no hay problema , cuando puedo empezar ??" Gerente : "Hoy mismo" El gerente llamó por el interlocutor a otro chico bastante fornido y le dijo que le diera todo lo necesario para comenzar , este acompañó a Hanamichi para que se cambiara de ropa , Hana pensaba en lo contenta que se pondría Haruko con el regalo que él le daría sin sospechar que ella se encontraba muy cerca de allí con Ayako y otras chicas a punto de ver un sorprendente espectáculo .  
  
Las luces del lugar se apagaron , las mujeres gritaban sin parar , un presentador daba comienzo a un espectáculo que sorprendería no sólo a Haruko sino a Ayako también . El presentador anunció el primero de los shows , dos chicos vestidos de marineros salieron al escenario , las mujeres comenzaron a gritarles cosas como si se tratara de un grupo de adolescentes viendo a un grupo de música pop , los dos chicos comenzaron a sacarse la ropa hasta quedar como diós los trajo al mundo , Ayako parecía una más , gritaba y se reía mucho . Haruko miraba todo como sorprendida . Ayako : "Que pasa Haruko ??? Dale vamos a divertirnos , no te preocupés que tu hermano no se va a enterar de nada" Haruko : "Este ...." La chica comenzó timidamente a unirse al grupo . Cada chico que pasaba se iba soltando un poco más , el presentador anunciaba el gran número de la noche y para ello pedía una voluntaria , a lo cual Ayako comenzó a llamar la atención del presentador que no tuvo mejor idea que hacer pasar a Haruko la cual se negaba paro por insistencia de Ayako terminó en el escenario . El presentador le vendó los ojos . Las luces se apagaron y de atrás apareció una sombra , un hombre totalmente vestido de negro , es que estaba vestido del zorro , comenzó a acercarse a Haruko y se sacó la camisa mientras se contorneaba cerca de la chica que no hacía nada , se quedó inmóvil . las mujeres gritaban , Ayako sacaba fotos , el supuesto zorro se sacó los pantalones de un tirón dejando sólo ver el slip con una zeta marcada , se escuchó un griterío que aumentaba , el zorro que aún conservaba la mascara y el sombrero le sacó la venda a Haruko y se quedó inmóvil . Zorro : "Ha ... Haruko" Haruko se quedó mirando a los ojos al enmascarado y pudo reconocer quien era , como no iba a reconocer esos ojos . El enmascarado se sacó la venda que cubría su rostro y el sombrero . Ayako se quedó petrificada . No podía creer que él estuviera trabajando de esto . Ayako : "Rukawa !!!!" Haruko : "Rukawa Kun!!" El jugador de Shohoku se quedó inmóvil hasta que las luces se apagaron , le susurró en el oído algo a Haruko y se fué antes que las mujeres se le tiraran encima . Ayako fué corriendo a buscar a Haruko . Ayako : "Haruko !!! Ese era Rukawa o estoy loca ???" Haruko : "No estás loca , si era Rukawa , me pidió que no le cuente a mi hermano de eso" Ayako : "no lo puedo creer !!!! Con razón se quedaba dormido en las clases , si trabaja de noche !!! pero de streeper !!! No me lo hubiera imaginado nunca !!!" Haruko : "Ni yo me lo hubiera imaginado" Ayako : "Ajajaja debés estar contenta no ??? Lo viste a Rukawa en bolas !!! Nadie de la escuela vió eso , las chicas se moriría por estar en tu lugar hoy" Haruko : "No digas esas cosas Ayako !!! me dá mucha vergüenza estar acá y más ver a Rukawa así !!! Se me cayó el ídolo !!" Ayako : "Ajajaja , bueno lo tengo todo registrado jejeje y tu cara dice lo contrario" Ayako saca su cámara del bolsillo . Haruko : "Ahhhh Noooo por favor Ayako no se te ocurra mostrarle eso a mi hermano !!!" Ayako : "no te preocupes que no son para él jejeje" Haruko : "Nooo , no se las muestres a Hanamichi por favor!!!" Ayako : "Ajajajaja por qué no ???" Haruko : "Nooo , se vá a armar la 3ra guerra mundial !!!" Nagisa : "Chicas mejor vamos porque Ritsuko está vomitando !!" Ayako : "Bueno vamos" Una mano detiene a Ayako , al darse vuelta descubre que es Rukawa . Ayako : "Rukawa kun" Rukawa : "Por favor no le digas a nadie , es que necesito el trabajo para juntar plata para ir a Estados Unidos , por favor no se lo digan a nadie y menos a Hanamichi" Ayako : "No te preocupes Rukawa que no se lo iba a decir , nos vemos en la escuela , chau" La chica se alejó de él y se dirigió a la puerta donde una de sus amigas vomitaba sin parar . Entre todas la metieron en la minivan y la llevaron a la casa de Ayako .  
  
El lunes siguiente cuando el capitán del equipo lo retaba a Rukawa por haber llegado tarde Ayako lo defendió , diciendo que seguro estaba cansado que no lo molestara .  
  
Youhei : "Pero al final que hace Hanamichi a la noche ???" Ayako : "Ahhh el otro día me pareció ver a un pelirrojo salir de un hotel con balijas , creo que era el botones , no le dí importancia pero ahora que me lo decís se parecía mucho a Sakuragi"  
  
Ese es el misterio del sueño de Rukawa 


End file.
